Cry Little Sister It's Okay
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: Starfire was innocence, Beauty, the world was one big coloring book...But you see Starfire had broken all of her crayons.'RaXSF !friendship! fic PG-13 for bulimia,cutting,& Anorexia


Soru: Hey all, sorry for the delay in Occult of Fallen angels... I'm putting the new chap up tonight, it weas just really hard for me to write, but I hope you like it, and ways this fic is a ficlet from Occult of fallen Angels, it contains hints for later chapters in oofa, so that's all im gonna say, enjoy, Ja Ne, and happy reading...  
  
Review please, I really hope to get atleast three... im really not in the mood for flaming but hell go ahead, do flames ever matter? Hope you all enjoy... well this'll be kinda hard to enjoy, so nevermind... ah just read.

I don't Own Teen Titans, I also don't own a spell checker at the moment so please Pardon thoes things if you can... I tried...

:::  
  
If one card in castle falls, Then the rest can only follow...

There is a chain reaction...

One thing can not be Affected without affecting another,

This is just how it goes -Taskuki Kibai

Starfire...  
  
Starfire was innocence... beauty...  
  
The world was one big colouring book...  
  
But Starfire broke all of her crayons...  
  
I sat and cradled Starfire in my sleeved arms...  
  
She sobbed tears of agony, and hopelessness, much like I do in solitude...  
  
but it is not time for my heartbleed...  
  
Only hers...  
  
Cry little Sister...  
  
It started a year ago... In November... The blue month of death and suicides, as I recall it from greek mythology, for it could never be more true at the moment. I started realizing what was going on. The Tamaran Princess stopped eating, days at a time... Her smile faded, her glow was gone...  
  
I noticed her stopping to look in the mirror... She would stare and stare... Just look... The slim beauty would turn around... she would squeeze her stomach... compare... always comparing to the girls in the magazines...  
  
Ever since Robin had left her for another girl, she was broken, I don't blame her... I had been through my share of heartbreak with Robin...  
  
Instead of realizing it was the bastard of a bird brain, she blamed herself...  
  
And another page of her coloring book was torn out...  
  
She looked at the woman, Katelia was her name... I'm not sure what happened but she turned to me and said,  
  
"Friend Raven... am I overweight... She is so thin, I am not... Am I as they say, 'Fat?'"  
  
I probably should've reacted sooner, but I was selfish, I was consumed in a world of blood and supressing my emotions... How could I have been so blind...  
  
"Raven..." Starfire sobbed.  
  
I tightly embraced her and caressed her red hair...  
  
"It's okay Starfire...shh... Cry Starfire... It's okay..."  
  
Soon she realized the suspisions of her new found anorexia... so she went in deeper...  
  
There was nothing worse then hearing the sound of your best friend sobbing... and then that sound... the never ending sound of Starfire's own misconseptions, the desire to be thin, the extremes of her purging, just for him...  
  
It was all for you Robin...  
  
Have you no heart?  
  
"I'm not- g-g-..Good enough am I, Raven?"  
  
I shook my head, " Starfire don't ever say that... your perfect, It's Robin who's not good enough for you..."  
  
"B-But... I love him..." She sobbed...  
  
I tightened my embrace,  
  
Cry little sister.. It's okay...  
  
I remember the night I was awake, I was hearing Star in the other room, purging herself. I was on the floor with my blade in hand purging myself of blood from my forearm... Both of us wrapped in a world of hurt and Self injury, neither one of us willing to accept that it was wrong...  
  
For we were just escaping...  
  
But right now it is not the time for my heartbleed... It is time for Starfire's...  
  
Her inoccence is what makes her my responsability... She is my little sister...  
  
My best friend....  
  
My little Kibou...  
  
My corrupted...  
  
I can not help but blame myself for her tears...  
  
I could've helped her... maybe even saved her... but no...  
  
It was beyond me.. maybe if I was uncorruppted by scars I could've helped but I was as dead as she...  
  
But She is my little sister, and my scars are no excuse...  
  
so...  
  
Cry little sister... It's okay...  
  
I remeber the knocking on my door...  
  
More of a tap... a timid tap only Star could muster.  
  
The small voice of a lost child...  
  
Hollow eye's of apathy...  
  
She cries...  
  
She confesses of her sin... One of which only we could understand...  
  
The sin of suicide...  
  
Starfire what have I done to you?...  
  
Where is the glow?  
  
My light?  
  
My Star?  
  
She says she is not good enough...  
  
Not good enough for him...  
  
but this is not true...  
  
Will she see this? Only time will tell...  
  
But for now all I can say...  
  
is...  
  
Cry little sister... it'll be okay...


End file.
